


I Choose...

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Light Angst, NOT polyamorous, light fluff, three different endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Both Bucky and Carol have a crush on you that only seems to grow as they get to know you.  Stark is hosting a charity event and when they both ask you, you’re not sure who to choose.





	I Choose...

Carol and Bucky both wished they had seen you first, but unfortunately for them, they had met you at the same time. Tony had brought you into the compound with Steve the three of you were talking, your smile was a bit shy as Tony and Steve steered you into the dining room where the others were sharing dinner with one another. **  
**

“Guys, I want you to meet Y/N Y/L/N,” Tony said with enthusiasm. “Y/N will be helping watch our backs and digging up any intel for us.”

You waved a bit awkwardly, “Hi everyone, it’s really nice meeting you all.”

Slowly one by one the team got up to tell you hello and welcomed you to the team. Carol and Bucky were both eager to meet you, finding you incredibly attractive. Steve and Tony both noticed how the two of them were acting. Tony leaned over and whispered, “I sense a competition coming on.”

Steve sighed, “Maybe, but let’s try to keep it from coming down to that, yeah? I’d rather not see a divided team again and I don’t think Y/N would be comfortable if she were the cause of the riff.”

“You’re right, but let’s just see how this plays out,” he patted Steve on the arm.

The two of them joined the group as you told the others a little more about yourself. You were Enhanced, your abilities allowed you to move objects with a single thought and you could transport yourself anywhere you wanted with just a single thought. “Comes in handy when you’re running late for work,” you joked causing the team to laugh.

As the days passed you got to know the others a little better and learned that they were all down to earth… well maybe all but Tony, but he had a right to be full of himself. He was one of the greatest inventors on the planet.

As your fifth day the day at the compound came to a close you excused yourself to go to bed. You told the others goodnight and then vanished right before their eyes. “I’m never gonna get used to that,” Sam quipped as he stood to go to bed himself.

Carol and Bucky both wandered off too, their thoughts still trained on you and how they were gonna ask you out.

The next morning when you were awoken by your alarm you dragged yourself out of bed and slipped on your workout clothes. It was still early so you doubted anyone was up yet as you made your way down the halls toward the kitchen. 

When you pushed the door open you were surprised to see Carol there making breakfast for herself. She instantly perked up when she saw that it was you, “Good morning Y/N! I didn’t know you were an early riser.”

You shrugged, “Some days I am, other times not so much.” You walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water and then grabbed a protein bar. “I was actually gonna go for a run. Maybe after I get back and eat breakfast you and I could train for a bit? I bet you have moves that none of these guys have seen before.” You hadn’t had a chance to train with her yet and you were dying to see what she could teach you.

Carol nodded her head enthusiastically, “I’d love that!”

You gave her a bright smile, relieved that she had agreed, “Great! I’ll come find you later then.”

She told you goodbye before you were out the door going for a quick run. You were racing around the track when someone joined you. You looked up to see Bucky keeping pace with you. “I see I may have a running partner in the future,” he smiled.

You chuckled and shook your head, “Don’t get used to this, this is a very rare occasion.”

“Maybe I can change your mind about it. I could always use a partner, it gets kind of lonely out here running all by myself,” he told you.

You were surprised to hear that, “I would have figured Steve or Sam would have joined you at least.”

“Sometimes, but Steve likes taking a scenic run.” He pointed toward an opening in the wooded area around the compound, “He takes that path there and runs that way with Sam. Sometimes I join them, but to be honest I like it here much better.”

“Afraid a bear might get you?” You teased.

He snorted, “Cute, but no. If I got running through the woods I’ll get distracted, out here there’s nothing to distract me.”

You quirked an eyebrow, “Aren’t I distracting you from your early morning run?”

“Nope,” he popped the ‘p’. “Like I said I could use a partner when I go running.”

You merely shrugged your shoulders, “As long as you’re okay with it I may join you more.”

“I’d like that,” he responded before the two of you continued running in companionable silence.

Over the course of the next few weeks, you fell into a routine of sorts. You would join Bucky in the morning and run with him and then in the afternoons you and Carol would train together. Carol liked your powers and how challenging it made sparring, and Bucky liked having someone to talk to in the morning as he ran. Both of them were a little less lonely with you around. You enjoyed spending time with them, everyone could see that the three of you were getting closer, they just hoped that it didn’t end in disaster.

Carol and Bucky both started noticing that the other was trying to woo you in their own way and confronted one another about it.

“Do you like Y/N?” Bucky asked Carol as he approached her in the gym. She was waiting for you to join her for your training sessions that day. 

She turned to look at Bucky a slight frown on her face, “Yes, and I know you like her too.”

You had slipped into the room, about to greet Carol when you heard what she said. Keeping quiet you continued to listen to what they were both were saying. “I was gonna ask Y/N out tonight,” Bucky told Carol. “Stark has that charity thing coming up and I was hoping that Y/N would go with me.”

“I was thinking the same thing,” Carol responded. “So what do we do?”

“I think we both should ask her and whoever she chooses is who she likes,” Bucky responded. “It’s only fair that Y/N gets to choose.”

Carol nodded, “I don’t want to fight over Y/N either, if Y/n picks you then I’ll back down, and I would hope the same would go for you.”

“It would,” Bucky responded. “And Y/N if chooses neither of us then we’ll just be friends.”

You slipped out of the room feeling conflicted. You had no idea that the two of them liked you as more than a friend. How could you not see it before? It made sense in the grand scheme of things. The lingering looks, the offers to train, wanting to sit by you at dinners and movie nights. 

You bumped into Steve, “Hey Y/N, is something wrong?”

You met his blue eyes and shook your head, “Can we talk somewhere private?”

He grew concerned, “Yeah, of course.”

“Thanks,” you replied feeling relieved that you had run into him. “Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y., can you inform Carol that I’ll be missing our training session today? Just tell her that Steve needed to see me.”

“Of course, Y/N.”

You and Steve made your way to his office and once you were safely inside Steve asked you what was on your mind. You told him about how you had just overheard Carol and Bucky’s conversation and how you didn’t know what you should do. “I like both of them, but I just… I don’t know what to do!” You cried in frustration. “I don’t want to hurt either one of them.”

Steve reached across the desk and gave your hand a gentle squeeze. “I wish I knew a way to make this better, but I don’t know what to tell you. The only thing that I can think of is to listen to your heart. When they ask you to the charity event, go with what your heart is telling you.”

You nodded your head, “I just hate the thought of hurting either of them.”

“I know, but sometimes life is unfair like this. They’re both adults and they know that this is a possibility. I’m sure they’ll get over it in time,” he told you.

You thanked him and left his office, still feeling conflicted and unsure of what to do.

Later that evening Carol and Bucky both approached you and you knew it was about to happen. Your stomach began to churn and you found yourself holding your breath. “Y/N, can we talk?” Carol asked. You merely nodded your head and waited for them to continue. “Bucky and I have both come to the realization that we both have feelings for you.”

“Feelings that run deeper than friendship,” he continued. “We were both gonna ask you to the charity thing that Stark is throwing and we decided that we would come to you and let you decide who you wanted to go with.”

“We want you to know that whoever you choose won’t hurt the others feelings. So if you choose me it won’t change things between you and Bucky and vice versa. We’ll still be friends no matter what.”

“So the only thing left is to know who you want to go with,” Bucky said. “Do you want to go with me?”

“Or with me?”

You stood there feeling like that world had shifted beneath your feet. You thought back to Steve’s advice and began to listen to what your heart was trying to tell you, “I choose—”

**ENDING OPTION ONE: CAROL**

“I choose Carol,” you said with a small smile. You liked spending time with her and you found yourself drawn to her in a more romantic way. You turned to Bucky, “I’m sorry Buck, but… well, I just see you as a friend.”

He shrugged a half-hearted smile on his face, “S’okay, I want you to do what feels right for you.”

You walked over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the room with Carol.

Two weeks later you and Carol walked hand in hand together at the gala. The team was excited to see the two of you together and happy with one another. Carol asked you to dance and when you agreed she swept you into her arms and spun you around the dance floor.

Towards the end of the night, you walked over to Bucky and asked him to dance with you. As he held you in his arms he asked, “Are you happy?”

You looked over at Carol who was smiling at you, you smiled back before looking at Bucky, “Yeah, I am.” You knew you had made the right choice when you had chosen Carol.

She stepped in and danced with you one last time before the two of you headed home.

**ENDING OPTION TWO: BUCKY**

“I choose Bucky,” you said with a small smile. You liked spending time with him and you found yourself drawn to him in a more romantic way. You turned to Carol, “I’m sorry Carol, but… well, I just see you as a friend.”

She shrugged, a little hurt, but she couldn’t help that you had fallen for Bucky, “It’s all good. I just want you to be happy, and if he makes you happy then go for it.”

You hugged her, “I still expect us to spar together.”

She pulled away with a laugh and said, “As if you could stop me.” She made her excuses and left the two of you alone to talk.

You and Bucky walked into the charity event two weeks later together. You were happy with him and could wait to lead him out onto the dance floor.

“Come on, Sarge, show me how you and Steve used to dance back in the day.”

He gladly swept you into his arms and twirled you around the dance floor. Carol cut in towards the end of the evening. “You look happy,” she commented.

“I am,” you told her. You glanced at Bucky who gave you a smile before turning back to Steve. “Bucky’s a great guy.”

When the song was over you walked over to Bucky and asked if he was ready to go home to which he agreed. Yes, you knew choosing Bucky had been the right choice.

**ENDING OPTION THREE: NEITHER ONE**

“I choose neither of you,” you told them. Both of them looked at one another with wide eyes. “I can’t choose. I love you both, but just as friends.”

Both of them looked defeated. “We understand,” Carol told you.

“We can go together as friends though,” you said with a hopeful smile. “There’s no reason that all three of us can’t have fun together. Are you… are you okay with that?”

The two of them smiled. “We’d like that,” Bucky answered.

Two weeks later the three of you walked into the charity event together. Throughout the night the three of you laughed, danced, ate, and drank together.

As you headed home you said, “I had so much fun tonight you guys.”

“So did I,” Carol agreed.

“Most fun I’ve had in a long while,” Bucky said as he looked at you.

The three of you continued to have a good time all the way back home. You were glad you had made the choice to spend the evening with both of them. You had had more fun than you ever expected and you were glad your friendship with both of them was still intact.


End file.
